


They Don't Love You Like I Love You

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Endgame Calthazar, Fanvids, M/M, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Wait, they don't love you like I love you.





	They Don't Love You Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Maps" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs


End file.
